The Price of Freedom
by XTAIGAX
Summary: Cloud was just a cadet when he was noticed by four of the highest SOLDIERs in the army. When events start tearing them all apart, it's up to Cloud to make up for them. ASGZC
1. Beginning the End

"The Price of Freedom"! (Unoriginal, I know, but whatever.) My first crack at real romance and all. No flaming, no hating, but a lot of enjoying is required!

* * *

><p>Blue and violet glanced at each other, one easily shifting away as the other still stared. The blonde blushed, finding it hard to keep eye contact with the other when he was staring as predatorily as he was. The sable-haired boy got up from his table; the other three didn't notice until they saw where he sat.<p>

The blonde was alone in a table at the corner, easily distancing himself from the rest of the cadets. The SOLDIER noticed, and being the man he was (on a normal day or not), he couldn't stand seeing such a person by themself. "Hi, I'm Zack!" he announced, waving his arms at his sides. He noticed the blonde looking down, as if bowing and his shoulders were stiff. "H-hello sir," the cadet mumbled, glancing up through his bangs. The boy's eyes were already a bright blue, almost as if he already had the Mako injections. Zack crossed his arms, "And?"

"I'm cadet Cloud Strife, sir." He visibly stood straighter, almost looking proud at the fact he was even in Shin-Ra. "Okay, since you're going formal… I'm Second Class SOLDIER, Commander Zack Fair!" He stretched out his hand and watched as Cloud's own shakily took his.

"Do you want to come over to my table, Spike?" Zack smiled, dragging him up by his arm and crossing the distance in a few short strides. Most of the cadets stopped eating to look at the quiet blond infantryman being taken by a SOLDIER to a table of other SOLDIERs. Specifically two Commanders and a General. Cloud was shoved in front of the small table, and he shuddered a bit before looking down and saluting. "Permission to speak, sirs?" Cloud asked quietly. Angeal held his head on his hand, Genesis looked up from his LOVELESS book and smirked quietly, Sephiroth being the only one that didn't leave the infantryman's question ignored. "Permission granted cadet."

"I'm really sorry, sir. But I was taken here by Commander Fair, sir. I-I'll leave now." Cloud looked up, saluted, and turned, attempting to flee. Zack grabbed him by his arm and twirled him around, now holding him in an awkward side-hug. "Not today, Chocobo-head!" He smiled and pushed his tray to the side, setting them both on the strangely mismatched benches. Genesis sat his book down, sifting his fingers through his hair. "My friend, do you fly away now?" he started. "To a world that abhors you and I? All that waits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow."

"LOVELESS Act III." Angeal supplied, seeing Cloud's confused look as well as out of habit. "Strangely fitting for the pup and cadet right now." Sephiroth nodded and glanced once more at the confused and timid cadet. Genesis extended his hand, smiling. "I'm First Class, Commander Genesis Rhapsodos. It's a… pleasure to meet you," he purred. Cloud took it, his grip light. He remembered Genesis from teaching his class, and trading for Zack and Angeal when he was on a mission.

"You aren't doing it right!" Zack whined. He instantly brightened and stared at Genesis' and Cloud's locked hands before grabbing it, a pout tearing at his face. Taking Cloud's hand, he stared at the redhead, his bright violet eyes watery and lower lip trembling. "Mine. Anyway!" he continued before Cloud could interfere. "Anyway! That's Gen, and that's one's 'Geal, and that one way over there being all quiet is Sephy!" Each one raised a hand at their appointed time and smiled, in their own strange way.

So far Cloud liked Angeal best personally, but still looked to Sephiroth as his hero. Genesis seemed… fruity. His classes were the same.

"So, you can come over here during lunch time now! We're going to be friends!" Zack said, raising his voice at the end. The other SOLDIERs' eyebrows all arched, and Cloud caught on that Zack made it a question.

He didn't question it, because he never dared to question his superiors.

The bell rung, signaling that lunch was over, and they needed to get to their stations. Zack groaned, still wanting to stay behind. He glanced around, then dashed to the bathroom, attempting escape. Cloud watched as he dashed off, barely seeing the massive blur of black before seeing another, much larger this time, chasing after him, stopping the door from closing and Zack from locking himself in. The commander dragged the poor 'pup' outside the Mess Hall doors, Sephiroth and Genesis watching in amusement. Cloud glanced at them, saluted then made his way up the stairs to his classroom.

The room automatically hushed when Cloud came in that time; normally the silence was welcomed unless he was the cause of it. One of the bigger kids grinned lopsidedly before waving at him. Cloud walked into the room and took his seat in the fourth row, closest to the window. Another kid, this time smaller, walked up to him and showed a toothy smile. "So, Strife… I saw you and the SOLDIERs talking. Working your way up, huh?"

Cloud glanced up at him, his eyebrow arching in confusion. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"You know. Getting on your knees. We know what's going on."

"Commander Fair just took me to introduce me to his superiors. I couldn't 'work my way up' like that, considering he has no authority over me."

The other looked disgruntled for a moment before showing his toothy grin again. "But we saw you with the general and the commanders. You could always get your promotion like that."

"I believe I'd rather work hard and get there slowly, than 'work it up' with my superiors, and not be trained correctly so that I just die when the time comes that I go into battle," Cloud replied monotonously and opened his book, leaving the class quiet except for the occasional snicker. By the time Cloud had finished the paragraph, the teenage male had left, grumbling. Cloud continued his entire focus on the history of the wars under the plate. He glanced up, not a bit surprised when the commander walked in, but very much so when he saw the smaller version of the said person behind him, his spikes visibly drooping, almost as if they had a mind of their own.

The Second Class looked up, his watery eyes brightening when they spotted Cloud trying desperately to hide behind his book. Bounding, and dropping several times on the stairs, Zack made his way up to the fourth row and sat next to Cloud, sitting too close for the blonde infantryman's liking. "Class is boring, huh?"

"Not really," Cloud supplied, copying down notes quickly. Angeal had already started class, and was elaborating on points. Cloud copied down the elaborations on the margins of the paper. Feeling Zack's eyes on him, he glanced at him from the corner of his eye, seeing said person staring at him predatorily. He shivered, marking it up to the cold air, even if he was used to the cold, liked it rather, and it was the middle of spring. Or at least, under the plate it was.

Working double-time in writing his notes, he forgot about the SOLDIER for almost an entire minute, until Angeal had paused and Cloud had time to cradle his hand. He wrung his wrist and twisted it, then cracked his fingers, readying for the next onslaught of notes as the dark-haired commander wiped the eraser board clean of the earlier notes.

He sighed then smacked his head and focused on the board. "Hey, Cloud?" the Second Class asked, finally speaking. The dark-haired SOLDIER had watched as the blonde took his notes, in wonder as the other took them without looking down, and even making little side notes. The blonde's hand writing was chicken-scratch, but he knew that wasn't the cadet's actual writing. "Cloud?"

"Yeah?" Cloud mumbled, forgetting momentarily he was talking to someone of a higher position than he. Zack sputtered, and finally asked, "What would you say about Sephy?"

"He's a very amazing person. Has his own fan group, named 'Silver Elite'. Very loved amongst cadets. General of the Shin-Ra army." Cloud replied, keeping his eyes on the board. The SOLDIER pouted, then straightened himself. "What about Gen?"

"Genesis? A very well-loved SOLDIER, has two fan groups. One is named 'Study Group', which interprets his favorite work LOVELESS, and the other is 'Red Leather' which is based solely on Genesis himself. Highly valued Commander."

Zack pouted again, this time his eyebrows furrowed and he groaned. The Second Class glanced at the Commander up front from the corner of his eye, and he nodded. "What about 'Geal?"

"Commander of Shin Ra army, highly valued. Fan club's name is 'Keepers of Honor' which is a knock-off of his need to 'keep his honor'. Very good at it, actually."

Zack smiled and Cloud waited again for the notes to be erased and replaced. The darker of the two grinned and tapped on his shoulder. "What do you think of them as people?"

"I think they are all very nice people. General Sephiroth is an… aggressive person, but is otherwise nice to be around. Rhapsodos has his strange tendencies but is otherwise a great person to talk with about classic literature, even if his classes are filled more with LOVELESS than every other literate piece combined. Commander Hewley is a kind person, very honorable, and I would not have minded a few of him back in my hometown." Cloud finished, starting his last few pages of notes.

If the First and Second Classes had exchanged secret glances, Cloud hadn't caught it. "So, have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Cloud asked, absent-mindedly.

"About Sephy, 'Geal, and Gen?" the SOLDIER continued. "I heard they were all in a relationship with each other. What do you think about it?"

"That's nice. As long as they love each other, I guess. To each man his own," the cadet replied truthfully, looking up at Zack. "What do you think about it?"

Zack grinned wildly, his happiness showing. "I think it's pretty hot. Have to say I would love to join that." Cloud stared at him. "You're gay?" he asked, turning. His notes had stopped, and the students had the next twenty minutes for studying and relaxing, until their next, and last, period. The SOLDIER grinned, leaning his head on his downturned hand. "What would you say if I was?"

Cloud groaned and turned around, hiding his blush in his hand. He glanced at Angeal, who seemed to glance at him from the corner of his eye. "…" he mumbled. "What was that?" Zack asked, grin broadening. "I said… It might be… kind of hot… I guess…" The cadet's head thumped against the desk in an attempt to hide his blush that was quickly spreading across his nose, showing his freckles, and across his cheekbones to his ears.

"See, 'Geal? Told ya he would like it!" Zack cried from across the room. Everyone had turned their heads in an attempt to find out what was going on. Angeal smiled, clapped his hands to rid of the chalk dust and signaled Cloud to follow him. Removing his papers and pen from the table, he followed with his head bowed, the SOLDIER jumping behind him.

As soon as they hit the hallway, the commander turned and asked the Second Class, "What did he say?"

"You know what he said, 'Geal! You're a SOLDIER, you could hear him even if he _was_ whispering!" he replied.

Cloud just stood in the background awkwardly waiting for anything. His mind drowned out the conversation with thoughts.

_What do they want with you?_

_Why was Commander Fair asking you those strange questions? And Commander Hewley allowed it?_

_Is Commander Hewley, General Sephiroth, and Rhapsodos really together?_

_How does that even work?_

"Hey, Spike? Hello? I think we killed his brain, 'Geal."

"I really hate doing this, but for some odd reason, it's the only way. Strife, attention!"

Cloud automatically stood at attention, his back straight, saluting, and legs pressed tightly together. He heard Zack snicker before Angeal shouted, "At ease, cadet." The blonde dropped his hand but still stood firm. He looked straight ahead even as he spotted the smaller dark-haired man from the corner of his eye covering his mouth. "H-He… That's the only… only way? This kid's… a trooper!"

And suddenly the dam burst and Zack was thrown into hysterics. Angeal glanced at him before turning his complete attention back on the rigid cadet. His gray-green eyes scanned over the cadet before patting the smaller one's shoulder. "So… Has pup told you what's going on?"

"I've only been asked what I thought of you, General Sephiroth, and Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, sir. And he's told me of your relationship. That's all, sir." Cloud said monotonously, still standing straight.

He could actually kind of feel his calves cramping.

He saw Angeal sigh and turn toward Zack who was still giggling, albeit slightly. "Why didn't you tell him everything, pup?" Cloud heard the taller whisper quietly, almost like he didn't want Cloud to hear.

"Well, it was hard just talking to him, and you're better at this stuff. Besides, it was you who started the thing!"

Angeal sighed and looked back at the small cadet, who still stood rigid. "At ease, cadet. Relax." Cloud visibly relaxed and rolled his shoulders. "Is everything all right, sir?" he asked quietly, fiddling with the hem of his uniform shirt. He glanced up at Angel through his bangs and looked down, turning his head to the side, the earlier blush intensifying. "I mean, if it's not meddling too much, sir."

Zack launched himself at the blonde, who tensed. "Isn't he just the cutest thing, 'Geal?" Cloud turned his head to glance at Zack but soon his eyes rolled to the back of his head and the world turned dark.

"Was it too fast to kiss him, 'Geal?"

**ASGZC**

Cloud woke up and instantly grabbed the hand that had landed on his hair. He opened his eyes and stared groggily forward before blinking and turning his head, seeing a hand flexing by his head. He let it go and sat up, glancing at the four men in front of him. Sephiroth stood next to Genesis in the back, and Angeal was currently staring at him in an amused fashion before he glanced over at Zack, who was cradling his hand. "You have a strong grip there, cadet." Angeal said, tearing away his gaze to drop it onto Cloud's form. "I-I'm sorry, Commander Fair." Cloud whispered, frantically waving his hands around Zack's own. The other grinned, "It's okay, Spike. I guess I was too fast, so I kind of deserved that."

And suddenly everything that happened fell back into the blonde's mind and he blushed intensely. Zack groaned and smashed his head into the wall next to the bed – _That's not in the infirmary. Where am I?_

Angeal caught Cloud glancing around and filled him in. "You're currently in my room. It was the only place where Genesis and Sephiroth could get without drawing unneeded attention to anyone."

Cloud merely nodded then gulped. "Permission to speak, sir?" Sephiroth nodded from his place behind Genesis. Cloud bit his lip then glanced at Zack through his bangs, quickly lowering his sapphire orbs when he realized Zack was staring at him intently. "Commander Fair, sir. What was… that?" He gestured wildly with one of his hands.

Zack grinned. "That was me telling you that I like you!"

"That was him on behalf of all of us telling you that we are attracted to you." Sephiroth added, nodding, his eyes still burning into the side of Cloud's head. Cloud twitched one eyebrow up, the only sign of confusion he showed.

"How…? Er, why? I mean, I'm not anything really… special. I don't stand out like you do, sirs." Cloud huddled in on himself, watching the group exchange curious glances. Genesis spoke up first. "It seems we're going to have to get…"

"Mushy!" Zack supplied, grinning wildly. "Well!"

"You're going last, pup. You're reasons are all pretty much ours compiled into one person." Angeal stated, grimacing. Probably from the sheer amount of happiness the pup exudes.

"May I start?" Sephiroth stepped forward, followed closely by Genesis, who was probably attempting to list his reasons afterward. Or just loved stepping into Sephiroth's space.

"The reasons I've always been attracted to you, since the day I first saw you in fact, in short, since its rather long, so I would like to list only a few." Sephiroth cleared his throat, and stepped even closer to Cloud, lifting his head from the blonde's hiding spot between his knees with a finger. "There's the way you carry yourself, almost graceful, but lingering on modest. It's very nice to watch from the back, as discussed quite often between us." He smirked and watched as the cadet's eyes flickered to the rest of the small group before looking at the general once more. "The way you act is also mesmerizing. Strangely shy, yes, but also outgoing in a way." Sephiroth leaned in closer now, his breath – _which smelled oddly minty, like he just brushed his teeth_ – lingered on his eyelids, and Cloud closed his eyes, trembling from how close he was to the taller silver-haired man. "And your eyes are beautiful. Like the cleansed sea." And Cloud almost melted when he felt Sephiroth's thin – _soft_ – lips brush against his eyelids, one after the other.

He felt Sephiroth drop his chin, almost hesitantly, and step away. He was quickly replaced with Genesis. The other flew in with a twirl of his trench coat, and Cloud was mildly amused, especially seeing Zack and Angeal's disgruntled faces as the wind whipped at their hair. Genesis bowed, his hair falling in front of his face and looked up at Cloud's newly-blushing form. Cloud looked away, realizing he had been staring. "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." He glanced up, straightening himself and flicked his hair away from his eyes. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knowing no rest." The redhead watched as Cloud closed his eyes again, this time listening intently to Genesis. "There is no hate, only love, for you are the beloved goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of wounds." He watched as Cloud furrowed his eyebrows, seemingly in concentration. "My friend, your desire is the bringer of life. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." Cloud calmed himself again, and Genesis sighed, feeling lightness in his chest. He bowed again, waiting for Cloud to say anything.

"You changed it," Cloud finally whispered. Genesis was almost taken aback before he realized what the small teenager was talking about. "It's nice. Did you rewrite it as a variation or an interpretation, maybe?"

"I rewrote it for you," Genesis said, moving his fingers toward the blonde. He watched as Cloud's breath hitched. His fingers finally met with the small cadet's face, and he stroked the soft flesh, fingers weaving over soft downy hair. Cloud sighed into the hand, letting out a breathy chuckle when one finger scoped over his earring and to the shell of his ear.

Genesis' other hand grabbed Cloud's own and brought them to his lips – _soft and plush_ – and kissed the knuckles. He bowed down and turned, once again in a dramatic twirl to move back beside Sephiroth, who curled his lip at the show. Angeal watched as he walked away, and walked forward, standing stiffly. "Commander Hewley, sir. Ummm… At ease?"

Angeal visibly relaxed and sighed, looking down at Cloud. "I'll have to start with I hope this doesn't put pressure on you."

"Well, if you say that, more often than not, it's going to increase it." Sephiroth said, chuckling as Angeal turned and made a face. He turned back around to Cloud looking out the window. "I… didn't really mean you had to do this big speech about what you… like about me, you know. So if it makes you uncomfortable, sir, you don't really have to."

"It wouldn't be right if I didn't. If I just stood back and let these guys-" He idly flicked his thumb over his shoulder, and happened to point at Genesis, who looked angry at that fact. "-It's almost like saying I don't adore you as much as they do. I just don't have a big speech prepared for this, since I really didn't think this would happen."

"You wouldn't have to do one anyway. Commander Hewley, sir, I really do like you all. A little more than I should, and so I didn't say anything about it."

"You should have said something before. We were all perfectly content with you. You're mature for your age. It's… appealing, to say the least. But that doesn't keep you from having fun. It's strange how you act so mature, but you seem like you're having a good time. And your laugh when you're with the cadets who realize your inner beauty, it's beautiful. It's like the chime of bells, that's how I can only describe them. It makes me feel… like everything's going to be alright, just because you're laughing. I feel so immature and like a love-struck teenage girl just slapped me with her purse." Angeal buried his face in his hands and smacked himself a few times before looking up again.

Cloud smiled and laughed quietly, much to Angeal's chagrin. He groaned and leaned down, holding Cloud's gaze before kissing his forehead, the blonde barely holding back a laugh as soft stubble brushed across his eyelids. Angeal's lips – _chapped, wind-worn, loving_ – lingered on the small cadet before falling back, stepped to the side before the over-energetic young 'pup' barreled him over. Sephiroth had been watching Cloud's reactions quietly, studying him as Genesis patted Angeal, who was now scoping his hand through his hair. Angeal just looked embarrassed and kept glancing between the SOLDIER and the cadet.

"It's my turn now!" Zack jumped up to Cloud, quickly grabbing his hand and holding it in both of his. "Well, since those meanies over there stole most of my reasons, that I pointed out anyway, I think I'll start with…"

"Please not too much Zack. The poor boy looks like he's about to blow up," Angeal supplied from the back, glancing over at Cloud whose face was burning, a blush covering its entirety.

"Fine! I like your eyes, as Sephy pointed out, but they're better than any cleansed sea. They change so many shades with your mood; it's like the sky really. When you're happy, it's so bright, but so dark at the same time. And they sparkle, like little stars. Like twilight!" Zack squeezed Cloud's hands and leaned over the railing. The three men in the back took their time meeting Cloud and Zack's faces again, seemingly occupied with the sight laid before – and below – them. "And your laugh isn't just like everything's going to be okay for me. It feels like the world's going to explode with Golds running around pooping rainbows because suddenly there isn't anything wrong. Your nose is cute, too, and I love how when you blush, your freckles suddenly show. Kind of like now!" He poked Cloud's nose, watching as Cloud suddenly jumped at the touch before relaxing again, and chuckling. "Even your _chuckles_ are cute! They're all breathy and light. It's really soft, and it's just the cutest thing ever."

"Zack, you're going to make Cadet Strife faint again." Sephiroth stated, sounds of jealousy in his tone. Cloud looked over curiously before reconnecting with Zack's violet gaze and losing himself to the depths. Almost blue, almost violet, hints of green, so deep, yet so shallow.

Cloud knew he liked Zack the moment his eyes locked with the other's so long ago.

"And you're especially adorable when you're spacing out. Your thinking face is cuter though, and your concentration face-"

"You've seen that?" Cloud asked, snapping from his daze.

"The cutest thing in the world. Actually, I got a picture of it!" Zack pulled out his cellphone – his own, not the company-standard PHS – and walked to Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis, who had barely disguised impatient looks on their faces.

"No! Not that one!" Cloud was ready to get ready to get out of the bed if he hadn't caught the look from Sephiroth. The one that spoke, _You get up, and you'll wish you would've stayed down in that bed for the rest of your life._

Cloud eventually listened to the look and watched as Angeal laughed, Sephiroth looked amused, and Genesis had his jaw drop. Drool might've been dripping there, Cloud wasn't sure. He drowned himself in his thoughts again, distractedly listening and waiting for 'blonde', 'Spike', 'cadet', or 'Cloud' to come up.

_Why me?_

_How would they even know my face?_

_Should I really consider it?_

_Pros and cons of being in a relationship with four of the biggest SOLDIER operatives are… a lot. Better start a list, Cloud, because you're going to be here a while._

Cloud jumped a little at his last thought. It seemed his conscience – one he rarely listened to and he doesn't wonder why – wanted him to. What would they think? Is it a joke among the upper-classed SOLDIERs? He felt the hot burn of tears at that thought. Would he have just been used as an extra for their entertainment or would he really be loved?

He felt warm pressure –_ sure, chapped, soft, plush, wind-worn, minty, tastes like – _on his lips and it took a moment to realize they were covered with Zack's. He opened his eyes and stared at the raven's own, closed tightly. His thoughts weren't centered around, _He's kissing me. Zack is kissing me. What should I do?_ Floating into his head first was, _This feels better than I thought._

And suddenly he didn't care. He dug into Zack's on lips with such a need, he terrified himself. But he didn't care enough to show that he was scared from the ferocity of a simple kiss, he didn't care that there were three First Classes behind him, and he didn't care that they were definitely staring at him and Zack with hunger.

They broke apart, the air and thoughts rushing back into Cloud's head. He sat, gasping for a minute, flushed, and waited for his sight to befall him once more. Gazing around, he realized Zack was fingering his lip, glancing at Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis. Sephiroth looked mildly amused, Angeal had a blank stare, and Genesis was smirking demonically almost like there was a scheme brewing behind his lavender-blue gaze. The situation finally landed on Cloud and he squeaked, hiding his face in his hands. "I-I'm sorry, Commander Fair, sir."

"For what?" Zack asked, stroking the soft hair of Cloud. Said person looked up, glancing at Zack before the trio on the wall, and finally glancing at Angeal, who was looking away. "For doing what I did, sir."

"Whatever! That was the best thing ever! I get enough on the commanding thing. But with you, that was pretty hot!" he grinned.

"Indeed. The show was… excellent, to say the least." Sephiroth commented. Genesis stepped forward, grinning. "Best thing I think I've ever seen besides the mirror, Seph, me, and Angeal." He nudged Angeal in the side, stopping him from his trance, and the dark-haired SOLDIER wiped away a string of drool. He looked up questioningly, and crookedly smirked, looking like he would deny any thoughts on his obvious distraction.

"But back to the original question: would you date all of us?" Genesis asked from his corner. Cloud looked up at him but darted his eyes back down, flushing again. "…"

"You gotta speak up, Chocobo-head!" Zack laughed. "Sure… I mean if you guys…"

"We don't mind, Cloud." Angeal smiled. "In fact, we don't ask anyone unless we're all up for it. Only happened once before. You're the second, and hopefully last. Nights aren't fun if you lose track of limbs and the feelings in them."

"Agreed," Genesis and Sephiroth spoke in unison. They chuckled together also as they watched Cloud's pink face rapidly turn red and his ears turn purple. Angeal glanced at them, then at Zack and finally at Cloud who was staring at him with bright blue eyes. He opened his mouth, glanced at Zack, traveled his gaze back toward Angeal and nodded.

Angeal didn't think his heart could stop as fast as it did.

Zack cheered, grinning and saying, "I told you so! I told you he had a thing for us!" He did his normal pelvic-thrust-combined-yes and smiled before smacking himself in the face. Cloud looked incredulous as Sephiroth actually smiled and Genesis looked near tears.

Zack stopped and turned toward Cloud, "First date tomorrow!" He then bolted out the door and into the bathroom. "No!" Genesis screamed, running out after him. "Shower's _mine_ first! You take forever!"

"And you don't?" Angeal asked. He cocked an eyebrow as Genesis actually looked like he was about to say no. "I'll go to the barracks now, sirs." Cloud got up and saluted before heading to the door. Zack appeared in front of it, a towel only wrapped around his waist and grinned. "Hey, Chocobo-head. I knew you were going to try running if I left you with 'Geal and Sephy. You do realize tomorrow's Sunday, right? Means no classes. Which means you're staying here all day." During the entire speech, Cloud only realized he was being led to a room.

A white room.

Their _bathroom_.

"Commander Fair, sir-!" Cloud choked out, already seeing the misty Genesis body outline.

"My name is Zack, Spike!" he replied back. "Come on! The shower's a lot bigger than it looks! Or you can do the bath! We even have bubbles!"

As mature as Cloud was, growing up as a misfit in a small country town, and being as poor as he had been, his face lit up at the mention of bubbles. "What kind?" he asked quietly.

"Every kind! The one that smells like bubble gum, and cotton candy, and there are even ones that change _color!_" Zack seemed as delighted by the mention of the circular soapy objects. He laughed as he watched Cloud pull his shirt over his head, jumping simultaneously with one – _really, really nicely shaped,_ Zack's mind supplied and he grinned – leg already out of his pants. He watched, almost in slow motion as Cloud slipped on a puddle of water by the shower and into it. He heard two screams – one girly, and one… still rather girly.

Cloud looked up only to see Genesis and his erect member. He blushed, his face alighting. "I'm sorry!" he squeaked, covering his face with his hands. Genesis' eyes were half-mast, and his mouth was twisted into a lusty smirk. "It's alright, Cloud," he purred. "I think…" Genesis glanced up at Zack who was laughing, stripped down to his puppy boxers. "I need someone to help me with this problem."

Zack stopped laughing, turned his head, and glanced at Genesis' member before looking a little farther down to see Cloud, his pants long gone, and wearing sky blue boxers that were currently soaked. He smiled. "Only if Cloudy gets to play."

And suddenly Cloud found himself in a hot bathtub-turned-Jacuzzi, watching as two of the most amazing SOLDIERs in Shin-Ra stuck their tongues down each other's throats. His groin burned with desire and he moaned quietly, sticking one hand's thumb in his mouth and biting it, and the other sneaking down his flat stomach. "Ahhh… Ahnnn…" he moaned quietly into the air, failing to notice the arms wrap around his waist, swatting away his hand affectionately.

"The whole point of a relationship, Spike…" Zack breathed into his ear, his eyes glazed and glowing, "Is to make each other feel on top of the world. That's what I'm going to make you feel."

Cloud groaned and wiggled his hip, trying to make Zack's wandering hands reach his member. "Please Zack…" he whined, looking over his shoulder. His cheeks burned from the heat and the shame and the lust, his eyes dilated and foggy blue. "Please…" he breathed again.

And Zack almost blew his load then. Genesis was in the tub now, squeezed between Zack and the wall. His fingers practically danced down the dark-haired SOLDIER's spine, landing at the crest of his ass. Zack nearly melted, and started sucking on Cloud's neck, milking every sound he could before he moved on. Cloud suddenly felt ticklish as Zack lapped at his neck like a dog, healing the nonexistent wound. He chuckled as Zack licked up to his ear, but groaned again as he bit down on the shell.

Genesis watched from the back, taking in as much as he could from Cloud's face and his sounds. Definitely sensitive. Virgin. Never been in a relationship, probably. He reached across Zack's shoulder, bending his arm around Cloud's shoulder and flicked at a dusty pink pert nipple. The groan almost made him lose it and pound into the boy, but he already promised Zack he wouldn't touch unless Zack did first.

Zack's fingers crawled down between Cloud's legs, teasing, before circling the ring of muscle. He felt the blonde tense before gasping. "How can that… even w-work? I'm a guy-" His voice raised, and Zack grinned lustfully before tweaking the head of the blonde's cock again. "So I d-don't even have… those parts." He sighed as Zack let up, letting Genesis keep on his exploration of the boy's body before tipping up the boy's head and kissing him. He swirled his tongue around Cloud's cavern before dipping back out, smiling wistfully. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

Cloud smiled, still disoriented, and nodded. "I always trust you… Zack."

Zack almost blew up from the sheer cute that radiated from Cloud, but kept from for fear of terrifying the blonde. And maybe dying, but that was easily overlooked. "Good. It might hurt, but only if you tense. Don't tense and just let me do the rest, okay, Chocobo-head?" Cloud nodded and Genesis caught it before moving to the side and watching, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Zack watched Cloud's face before turning him around, leaning him against the single stair in the tub, just near the surface. Cloud shivered from the sudden cold and watched Zack lick his lips nervously. Zack laughed and kissed Cloud, plunging the wet appendage in and out, leaving static shocks. He whimpered when Zack's first circling finger pushed through the ring of muscle. Zack sighed into Cloud's quivering mouth and prodded the soft tissues inside of him, looking for the small blonde's prostate. He brushed against something, just his fingertip and pulled partially out, sticking in his middle finger next.

"Ahh! Ahnnn…" Cloud gasped and moaned, seeing stars and Genesis' hand ducked under the water. He could faintly see Zack grinning wildly before he felt the two stretching, leaving a burning feeling. Cloud whined and he could feel Zack latch onto his chest, biting and nipping, then licking his nipples in apology. Cloud gasped when Zack entered a third finger, stretching his virgin entrance. He could feel the burning pain of being stretched and of tears.

Zack kissed away the salty tracks that were making their way down, and trailed kisses to the shell of Cloud's ear down to his jugular. Sucking softly, he panted, "Do you still trust me, Cloud?"

Cloud was mildly put off by the question, both the use of his real name and the fact that Zack had so little faith in him. Through the haze of pain and pleasure, he whispered, "Always."

Zack smiled down at him, his eyes alight and kissed Cloud's chest again before saying, "This will probably hurt for a little bit, but it'll get better soon, okay?"

Cloud choked on his question when Zack started, the head of his cock disappearing inside of the small cadet, and started inching in. Cloud was only mildly distracted when Zack pushed his tongue into Cloud's quivering mouth, sucking on his own. Inch after agonizing inch kept disappearing into Cloud, who sighed when Zack was all the way inside, relaxing himself when Zack started massaging his breastbone. He gasped when Zack pulled out, nearly all the way, after a few moments and slammed back in. The friction still caused a slight burn, but he had grown used to it, and gasped when Zack brushed against… something. His head dropped back against the floor, behind the tub. Confused, Cloud lifted his head and breathed, "What… was that…?"

Zack laughed, pressed against Cloud's neck. "It's called your prostate, Chocobo. The pleasure in the pain, pretty much." He pressed against Cloud's neck, smiling, then thrust inside once more.

"Ah!" Cloud moaned, wiggling his hips. The SOLDIER dragged leaving Cloud's body before snapping his hips forward again and again, going faster every time. Cloud felt his body bounce upwards, brushing against the floor, muttering, "Zack… Zack… Zack…" He clenched as Zack pounded into his prostate, "Gaia!" And suddenly Zack was rearranged now, not missing a beat, and still going as hard as he could. "Cloud… Cloud… Cloud…" he murmured repeatedly, losing his rhythm as Cloud clenched around him, feeling the pleasure and seeing the cadet's pleasure-filled face. "Please Zack… Please…" he whined. Zack registered his hand wrapped around Cloud's cock, keeping him from coming and watched the weeping head bob, just above the surface of the water. He let go and rammed one last time, watching as Cloud's cum spurted on his chest, and the underside of Zack's jaw. He rode out the last of his own orgasm and fell forward onto Cloud.

"Did you really… really mean it?" Cloud asked quietly.

Zack thought back on their session and realized that at the end he had grunted something, pressing his eyes tight together and releasing into Cloud's ass.

"Eh heh… About that… What'd I say?"

"You said that… that you loved me. Really?" Cloud asked, looking over at Genesis, then blushed, realizing that the redhead had seen everything. Zack looked at Cloud then tipped his head up, capturing his already kiss-bruised lips. "Always. Always have, always will." He smirked when Cloud stuttered a response then smiled shyly.

The rest of the hour was spent in the shower, with Cloud washing Zack and himself, and Zack just staring half-lidded at the cadet.

* * *

><p>Well, I decided that I would redo the chapters. I'm uploading once a week for a total of seven chapters! And also, tell me what you think about it, okay? My inner-authoress screams that you review. Or that could be the schizophrenia. Can't tell the difference yet. They sound the same.<p> 


	2. Aftermath

Hey, fans! Here's the second chapter of The Price of Freedom! I hope the chaptered format is much easier than the extremely long one-shot that I did before. And potential new readers are kept entertained!

* * *

><p>When the three walked out, the first thing they met was Angeal and Sephiroth's twin glares of disappointment and anger. Genesis laughed before being silenced by the two glaring in his direction also.<p>

"You are such a horny puppy," Angeal sighed. "Did you take into consideration peer pressure? What about if he was a romantic type only? Not _everyone_ wants to do that on their first _day_, pup."

"But,' Geal!" Zack whined. "He said it was okay! And I would've stopped!" Sephiroth huffed and glanced at the nervous cadet, who was fiddling with his bathrobe. "Cadet."

"Sir!" Cloud stood at attention, looking directly in front of him. His face was still littered with a blush, and Zack cooed before Genesis slapped a hand over his mouth. Angeal looked mildly torn, probably between punishing the pup and punishing the cadet. "Did you allow this?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud still stood straight, salute still in place. "Sir, yes sir!" he said softly, his face turning a brighter shade pink.

"You are a virgin, aren't you?" Angeal asked softly. "At ease, cadet."

Cloud slackened himself and turned his head, whispering softly, their enhanced ears straining to pick up the sentence: "Was, sir."

Angeal sighed, perplexed. He could almost hear Genesis' smirk, Zack's grin, and Sephiroth's eye, because it must've been twitching. "Did…" Angeal didn't know exactly how to word it without the awkward silence that would surely follow. "Did Zack…"

"Did Zack what?" Cloud asked, cocking his head a bit in confusion. One of his eyebrows was furrowed, and his bathrobe's tie was clasped loosely in his hands. "Did Zack… Was Zack… Erm, how to phrase this…" Angeal massaged his temples.

"Was I gentle, Spike?" Zack asked, grinning. Sephiroth merely stared at Cloud's face, Genesis burst out laughing, clutching his stomach, and Angeal choked on his inhalation. Cloud almost fell over, his leg giving out. When he straightened, Angeal just barely noticed the wince that came with it. "Cloud, you can sit on the couch, Genesis and I can make dinner." Said male nodded and bit his lip when he limped the two paces over to the couch.

"Any blunter, pup?" Angeal asked, groaning. "So, he wasn't rough or anything was he? The pup hasn't ever… topped anyone." Zack grinned widely when he saw Cloud look up through his bangs – "The cutest thing ever!" Zack would later squeal – and nodded faintly.

"There is an extra potion in the medicine cabinet if you require one." Sephiroth said, sitting next to Cloud. The blonde took the time to scan the room; the walls were a creamy color, and the carpet was a dark, chocolate brown. The color scheme of the furniture was mostly black, but the arms were wenge wood, and the rest was leather. Cloud was currently on the couch, with two chairs flanking it, Sephiroth in one and Zack lounging on the other, idly playing with Cloud's wet hair. A wenge wood coffee table sat in front of the couch and Cloud couldn't help but lean over and look at the glass in the middle, before looking around again. There were three white-framed doors, one that presumably led to the kitchen and the other opposite that leading outside to the hallways of the First Class area. The last led to Angeal's room and was beside the kitchen door. The wall across from Cloud was empty except for a single white-framed window showing the outside. Underneath it was a wenge table, with a vase and a single white orchid.

Cloud couldn't help but marvel at the monochromatic colors with the splashes of white, but when the smell of food fluttered into the room, his mouth started watering. Whatever this was, it was a lot better than the cadet's food.

But then again, the sewage in their daily run probably tasted better.

He watched as Genesis walked out from the kitchen and smiled as he grabbed a book – not LOVELESS, surprising enough. He decided the potion would probably help the ache quite a bit, and when he got up, Zack smacked his ass and Sephiroth gave him a knowing look. Nervously scrounging through the medicine cabinet, he found a green bottle and sniffed it. He blanched, "Smells like healthiness," and downed a portion of it.

He gagged a little, and walked back out to the living room, and sat back down on the couch, where Zack continued to preen his hair.

Cloud had almost fallen asleep, but Angeal's cry of "Dinner's done!" had left him scared when he snapped to reality just to see Zack bounding across him. He peeled himself from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

The first noticeable thing had been Angeal in the apron, dark blue, but frilly, almost like cooking in the kitchen hadn't been the intended purpose. The next thing he noticed was the kitchen was made up of both light and dark blues, and white. There was an island in the middle, and an oak table pressed up next to it. There were five plates and glasses set out in front of five tall white chairs, all harboring the source of the delicious scent.

Angeal chuckled lightly at Cloud's amazed expression. "Chicken fettuccini alfredo," he explained, pulling out Cloud's chair between Zack and Genesis. "Wow… I mean, amazing, sir." Cloud crawled into the chair, jumping a little to get into the seat.

Cloud hoped desperately that no one noticed, but everyone's amused glances and Zack's choked snickering probably told otherwise.

The moment the food entered the blonde cadet's mouth, he almost felt like crying. Why didn't the lunch ladies in the military take lessons and make food that didn't leave the cadets hurling? It definitely would keep more in their stomachs, and they might work harder. Getting to the lunch line then would definitely be an obstacle course in its own right.

He swallowed, and he glanced over at Angeal and smiled lightly. "This really is good, sir."

Angeal smiled back and replied with, "My name's Angeal, Cloud. And it only tastes good to you because you're stuck with that living concoction called food." He grimaced and glanced over at Sephiroth who turned at that moment.

"Chocobo-head and his 'sir's," Zack huffed, "Just like Reno and his 'yo's. Only cuter, and less annoying."

"Agreed," Genesis and Sephiroth agreed simultaneously, Genesis grimacing. They ate the rest of their small meal in silence, Zack the only one talking. He waved his hands around animatedly, his mouth full with half-chewed food. And Cloud couldn't help but still think, _That's just one part of him that can be loved._

He startled himself with that thought and did a strange strangled choking sound. Zack automatically reached over to slap him on the back, and Cloud reached for his apple juice, clearing his throat. Smiling gratefully, Cloud blushed furiously and hummed, "Continue on?" Zack grinned and started with his story again, almost smacking Cloud in the head.

The rest of dinner went smoothly, except for the occasional ducking game that Angeal and Cloud had to play to avoid being smacked. The small group took their dishes to the sink, and Genesis and Sephiroth followed after Zack into the living room. Angeal stayed behind, washing the dishes. Cloud walked up to him and asked, "Can I help?" Angeal gave him an odd look but nodded, smiling faintly, "Sure."

"My mother taught me to clean up after myself," Cloud explained, and started rinsing the dishes that had accumulated into the left side of the pristine sink. He dried it afterwards, since rinsing wasn't a long job, and put it on a white metal rack next to the sink and sat on top of a powder blue washcloth. The job was done in nearly ten minutes and while Cloud dried his hands, Angeal had put the rest of the dishes in their proper spot. They walked quietly into the living room, and Cloud sat on one of the chairs beside the couch, since Genesis was sitting on Sephiroth's lap and Zack was currently sprawled on the remaining couch. Cloud watched in amusement as Angeal lifted Zack by his turtleneck and sat in the corner, Zack curled in his lap now.

"Come over here, Spike!" Zack said, waving his hand. He patted the couch next to him and watched as the timid blonde crawled between Sephiroth and Angeal, who had Genesis and Zack on their laps respectively. Zack leaned over and resituated himself only to have Angeal murmur, "You're _wanting_ something to happen," and threw an arm around Cloud's shoulders. Genesis lay down across all of them, wiggling his hips and smirking when Sephiroth growled. Angeal hushed them and pointed to the TV. Zack was already engulfed in the show, and Genesis and Sephiroth pretended they were paying attention. Cloud wondered idly if he could tell they were faking, couldn't Angeal and Zack?

Apparently not, because suddenly they were kissing and everything had disappeared from around them. Cloud felt his cheeks warm up, and his eyes fell half-mast as he watched them. _Well, something _did _happen, and I think that was the exact thing Angeal was talking about, too._

He felt Genesis move his head and suddenly there were hands framing his face. He looked at the redhead and gazed into the oceanic eyes before glancing down at his lips. They turned into a smirk and crept closer until Cloud closed his eyes, making contact. Suddenly there were shocks running down his frame and he held onto Genesis' forearms, pulling his sock-clad feet up and underneath him. He felt his back arch as Genesis flicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, feeling a moan being pulled from his being. His pants increased into moans and whimpers when he felt hands travel up his back. Cracking his eyes open, Cloud glanced at Sephiroth who stared back with his intense look of pure mako.

As ashamed as he felt, he still groaned when a hand flicked idly at his nipple. Genesis' hands traveled from his face, scaling the soft planes of his back, all the way down to the gentle curve of his ass and left his hands there, spreading his fingers.

Zack had stared at the sight from the corner of his eye, the near-coffee taste of Angeal too addicting to let go of. He groaned when he saw Genesis' hands travel downward, framing Cloud's – _perfect_, his mind supplied – body. Sephiroth moved his hands from the front of Cloud's chest to the back, and pulled his wool turtleneck up, watching Zack and Angeal the entire time.

He couldn't control himself and started running his hands down the blonde's back as well. Sephiroth withdrew and leaned over, engaging in a lip lock with Angeal. Zack started nibbling on the soft flesh on Cloud's neck, and ran his hands up his sides before moving them to the front. Touching the pale skin was erotic, and Zack couldn't help but move his hands down to the cadet's pants. Unbuckling them, they almost fell right off, and Zack thanked all the Gods and Goddesses for the small blonde. He swept his hands past the barrier of the pants and wiggled past the boxers. Grabbing hold of Cloud's member, Zack almost lost it when said male wiggled his hips and whined through the kiss with Genesis.

Angeal groaned and palmed himself when Sephiroth bit his lower lip. The silver-haired general twitched his lips and continued to nibble and bite on Angeal's lips. Angeal had lost his fingers in Sephiroth's hair a while ago, and groaned when Sephiroth did the same, massaging his scalp.

Cloud was already losing it, still new to near-everything and sensitive. Not to imagine what's going on with two of the most wanted males in SOLDIER. "Za-Zack… Gen – AH! – Genesis…" Cloud whimpered, swirling his tongue in Genesis' mouth, who had snapped his eyes open in shock. _Cloud has a dominative streak,_ Genesis mused. He closed his eyes again and submitted to the onslaught, especially when Cloud started to alternate between sucking on his tongue and biting and nibbling on his lip.

The redhead smirked into the kiss and before the blonde could think of why – even if he didn't have the capability to think straight anyway – Genesis had already stuck his hand down the back of Cloud's pants.

Zack groaned when Cloud bucked against him, whining and whimpering. He tightened the grip he had on Cloud's member and stroked slower, swirling his finger against the slit. Suddenly, Cloud was bucking against him without a rhythm, and Zack grinned against Cloud's ear, clamping on Cloud's cock.

Cloud didn't know what happened, and he stopped, his quivering mouth torn apart from Genesis' and he sat still, shaking from the pleasure. "Please…" he said softly, breathily. "Please…"

Genesis, in a rare mood to see Cloud squirm, licked the shell of the blonde's ear, and whispered, "Please what, Cadet?" He faintly realized that Angeal and Sephiroth had stopped to stare, the lust in their eyes going straight to his groin. "Please… Genesis… I want to cum! Please…" he whimpered. Zack bit Cloud's neck, drawing blood, and Genesis smashed his mouth against the other's, pulling Zack's hand away from the boy's erection.

Cloud opened his mouth in a silent scream, arching his back so his head was flat against Zack's shoulder, Genesis licking down to the wound and lapping at it. Zack pulled his hand out and licked at it tentatively. "Hm… Tastes sweet, kinda. Wanna taste, Gen?" He held out his hand in an offering and Genesis licked at the palm making Zack laugh. "It does. Almost like… I don't know, I think maybe cappuccino? It has a coffee taste to it."

Angeal looked over Zack's shoulder, looking at it. Catching the hint, Zack lifted his hand and let his mentor-slash-lover lick at it. "Definitely cappuccino. Probably lathered in cream." Zack chuckled at that and watched Genesis' eyebrow raise before chuckling himself, "I get it."

Angeal lifted the now-sleeping Cloud into his arms, and watched him before taking him to the bedroom. He came out moments later for a cloth and walked back into the room, probably washing Cloud off.

"With how fast he fell asleep, he's probably never even masturbated in his life." Zack said, watching Angeal swagger back into the living room. Zack turned on him the moment the older raven sat down and said huskily, "He's probably too innocent, ne?"

Genesis and Sephiroth were already groping at each other and Angeal and Zack were not far behind.

"As cute and fuckable as he was, I still have a problem I think should get taken care of." Zack grinned, and the Holy Trio agreed in unison.

**ASGZC**

The next morning, Cloud woke to delicious smells. Trailing out of the room, he followed it and waited by the kitchen door, allowing his head to fall to the side. He wiped the trail of drool and stiffened his body, cracking most of his joints.

The door flew open and he barely had a moment to blink before Zack had tackled him and sent him sprawling to the ground. There was a chorus of laughter from the kitchen; a loud barking sound, a soft chuckle, and a chiming sound, like bells. Zack straddled his waist and he blinked before ducking his neck into his turtleneck, and chucking a little himself. "Good morning, Zack," he replied softly, still half asleep.

"Good morning to you too, Chocobo-head!" Zack said entirely too loudly for a Sunday morning. "So, 'Geal made dunky eggs, and some sausage links and bacon for breakfast! And he has a few bananas and apples set out, if that's what you want to eat!"

"Thank you, but may I get up now?" Cloud asked groggily, tilting his head backwards and letting it thud on the floor. Zack grinned at the still-fresh bite marks he had left and leaned down, "Hey, Chocobo-head."

"Yeah?" he asked, almost falling asleep again. Zack leaned down further, licking at the marks. "You might have a scar." Cloud snapped his eyes open and lifted his hand to his neck. "Fantastic…" Cloud groaned. His hand fell away and he closed his eyes again. Zack nipped at the neck set in front of him and Cloud groaned. "Already?" he asked.

"Pup, not everyone is as horny as you are in the mornings. Cloud doesn't look like a morning person." And suddenly Zack was lifted by his armpits and set next to Cloud. The younger raven glared at the older and sighed. "I can't help it. Mako does this to me. And besides, I can't help that my teenage hormones kicked in at my adult years."

Cloud chuckled a little and sighed. "What time is it?" he asked, curling in on himself. "Almost nine," Angeal replied, glancing at the clock on the stove. "Okay…" he breathed, nuzzling Zack's foot and dozing.

"We must've really worn him out. Or they really don't give the cadets the benefit of extra sleep on Sundays," Zack said, poking Cloud's forehead. "We have to get up at five every morning," Cloud mumbled, "And curfew is ten. But I normally stay up a little past midnight for studying."

"I can't function on anything less than around six hours of sleep," Zack grumped, then shook his head. "But Sephiroth can function an entire month on just ten hours of sleep, the weirdo."

There was a noise of protest in the kitchen, but Zack called back, "That I love!"

Cloud giggled a little and sat up, smacking his cheeks. "Okay, food is essential right now." He crawled upon his hands and knees, and Angeal picked him up the rest of the way. "I made quite a bit, so you can eat as much as you want."

Cloud visibly perked up at that.

Angeal laughed at that and said, "Later today, we were planning on going a few places. Would you be interested in going?"

"Will I be back before curfew?" Cloud asked warily. No matter how much he adored his boyfriends, he couldn't be shown favoritism in the army.

"Of course. Not all of us are irresponsible." Genesis stepped into the room, his trademark leather outfit replaced with cotton. Genesis cupped a hand around Cloud's cheek and brushed a kiss against the soft downy flesh.

"You promise?" he asked warily. "Of course, little one," Genesis replied, ignoring the pale pink that dusted the small boy's cheeks. A sound echoed through the room just as Sephiroth entered the room and he looked at Genesis. The redhead pulled out his PHS and glanced at it. His face fell and he sighed dramatically. "Mission tomorrow in Wutai. Fantastic. My ideal present."

"Then we'll just have to make tonight count, ne?" Zack winked. Arms folded over his chest and eyes closed, Genesis nodded once. Cloud pouted a bit, as childish as it was, and continued to the kitchen, planning on getting food before it was cold.

He was lucky, as Angeal left most of the breakfast in pans that were on low. He smiled when he grabbed a fatty piece of bacon and gnawed on a small piece of it. He grabbed a small plate from the table and filled it with a few pieces of bacon, sausage links, and eggs – which he figured out, were just sunny side up, but Zack dubbed them dunky eggs.

When he finished with his plate, he started the dishes, finally finishing almost a half hour later. He walked to the table to grab an apple, which was a strange purple color. It was a strange mix of extremely tarty and extremely sweet, so he didn't know if he should make his sour face or his too-sweet face. He looked down at the apple, then took another bite, and stood there with a glass of apple juice.

He threw away the core and decided on a banana as well. "Definitely need potassium," he said quietly, "Don't need cramps during drills." He ate the banana slowly, sucking on occasions so he didn't have to chew and threw away the peel, opening the door. The door was stopped short and he turned the corner, shutting it again. Zack was hiding behind it, grinning wildly.

"Are you okay, Zack?" Cloud asked, concerned. "Nothing," the raven replied, still grinning. The blonde was tempted to point out the grammatical error in his reply, but stopped when Zack opened his mouth. "Do you have any civvy clothes?" Zack asked, walking to the bedroom, Cloud trailing after him. "Um… I don't think so… No. I have this and a few other uniforms." Zack glanced at him from the corner of his eye. The small blonde was completely oblivious next to him. "Well, we can't have you going out like that. So!" Zack whirled on Cloud, grasping the cadet's shoulders. The teenager squeaked, and looked at Zack's eyes.

The very strange eyes. So many different colors, so many different depths.

"-and no isn't an answer!"

Cloud, only catching the tail-end of the conversation, simply stared and blinked, his eyebrows furrowing and his mouth parted. "I… What was that?" He faintly realized that Zack had the PHS up to his face and there was a strange clicking noise.

"Got a picture of the concentration face _and_ thinking face! Yes!" Zack howled. He blinked and his mouth curved into confusion. "I think… How old are you?"

"Just turned 16 a little while ago," Cloud answered. "Why?"

"Just need to know what I'm looking for. Christmas is in a little, didn't you know?"

Cloud tilted his head in confusion. "So it is…" he replied wistfully, staring out the small window. It was nearing the end of November, and yet there was still no snow. "It's a bit strange, almost," he said absent-mindedly. "Normally by now, the kids in the village have already had their snowball tournaments, and there were snowmen everywhere." _Even though I live in a mountain village anyway._

"I've hardly seen snow. I think I've seen it a few times because of missions, but where I come from, snow's strange."

Cloud turned to Zack and smiled. Zack smiled back, chuckling a little, and looked behind Cloud at the window again. There were small things floating down, and Zack almost groaned, thinking it was rain. Cloud looked out the window and his face softened from their normally timid or stressful lines. "Snow," he breathed, touching the cold glass. The blonde turned and smiled softly again, "Where do you come from? I'm from Nibelheim."

"Me? Gongaga!" Zack replied enthusiastically.

Cloud almost looked too beautiful to be male then. The soft white glow from the outside lighting his face and his soft smile making everything seem okay. Zack ran his fingers through Cloud's hair, soft and spiky, as always.

"Come on, Spike. We're getting you some civvy clothes, cause you're coming on a date with us!" Zack laughed and walked into the bedroom, disturbing Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal. Angeal looked up, spotted the younger ones and grinned lopsidedly. Cloud's teenage hormones spoke up, seeing Angeal in only boxers, and seeing Genesis and Sephiroth shirtless – Sephiroth more shirtless than he usually is. Genesis just smirked knowingly and Sephiroth glanced at the two before turning to them and taking off the flannel pants. Cloud's mouth went dry when he noticed Sephiroth didn't wear anything underneath.

Sephiroth smirked, feeling the young blonde's eyes on him. "Wearing leather, of course undergarments have a tendency to show. It's much easier this way," he purred. Turning, he saw Cloud's eyes half-mast and glazed. "Is it better this way, as well?"

Sputtering, Cloud looked up, finally meeting Sephiroth's gaze. He blushed, muttering, "Damn hormones."

Genesis smiled to himself. The blonde was too cute, and that's what made him want to jump his bones. The first time the blonde had made his presence known; he had bumped into the commander and sputtered apologies before running off, a paper fluttering down. Genesis picked up the paper and looked at it, noticing it was actually a file of the blonde; Cloud Strife, 15, and the other normal information.

The Goddess was on his side today, giving him the file of the blonde, she must've wanted him to become theirs!

The one thing that caught his eye was that the adorable sputtering infantryman had failed his psyche test.

Failing a psyche test was near-impossible.

He had walked straight to Sephiroth's office, watching as the blonde ran out, covering his face. His blush reached his ears and Genesis caught him around the waist before he could go any further. When the small blonde – _Cloud,_ his mind raged, disappointed he had yet to put the name to the face – looked up, his heart stopped. His eyes were a beautiful sparkling blue, shining with natural innocence, and the redhead almost cried knowing that someday they may glow with the sheen of mako instead.

"S-Sir?" Cloud had asked. "I-I'm very sorry, sir! I didn't mean to run into you, and I-I didn't mean to see that!" His blush had raged up again, And Genesis had absently noted the pale brown freckles dusting his face. "I'm going to assume that you saw the general shirtless."

Nodding, he ducked his head and realized that Genesis had lifted him a little off the floor. Cloud was a little miffed at the fact that the Commander had raised him off the floor so casually and took it as an insult to his size. "Sir… Not to be disrespectful but could you put me down? I prefer not to notice that I'm smaller than most everyone, sir."

Genesis sat him down and walked by, going to the office, where Sephiroth was putting on his jacket again. "I'm guessing that you were getting dressed."

"Yes. The cadet had walked in after I said 'Enter', saw me and fled. I still have yet to understand why. But he was quite… adorable, I should say. Almost like a cornered animal. He gave me the feeling that you, Angeal, and the pup give me."

"That's a good thought. I ran into the cadet earlier. Very cute, and I almost thought I was going to have to jump him as soon as I reached the office."

"Definitely. Someone I may want to note."

**ASGZC**

Cloud watched as Genesis gazed at him, suddenly feeling strange. "Zack?" Cloud turned to the raven who was giving him that same strange look. "Um, about those clothes…"

"Oh yeah! I was supposed to get you started on that, huh?" Zack then quickly moved past the three older men, Angeal watching him closely and Sephiroth and Genesis glancing at them from the corners of their eyes. There was a shuffling, probably from a closet Cloud couldn't see with the dim lighting.

Zack then came out, a light pair of jeans in one hand, a pale blue dress shirt in the other. But on top of the jeans… On top of the jeans…

Oh Gaia, they were powder blue Chocobo boxers.

Though Cloud was happy he had new boxers – it was disgusting how much he had to beg the kindest of the ladies to clean his boxers every day – he thought there was some personal vendetta against him, to be compared to a Chocobo all the time. He started toward the door instinctually – of course he'd want privacy – but Zack and Genesis quickly grabbed his shirt. "I thought you'd want to change in here," Genesis purred in his ear, and he felt the newly familiar stirrings in his groin, "After all we've been through, I figured privacy is something much too… overrated."

"I agree with Gen, Spiky," Zack agreed, then tore at his shirt, yanking it up over the cadet's head. "Come on, you practically had an orgy with us last night, it's not like we haven't seen it all before."

His shirt was taken off, and faintly he could feel fingers – Genesis'? He was too embarrassed to open his eyes right now – on his pants, and he panicked before he felt another – probably Zack's – under his arms, and he was held up as his pants were taken off. He opened his eyes and glanced around, fumbling for something to distract them before they took off his last area of modesty. The redhead at his feet stole his socks, and finally reached for his boxers. He flushed as they were taken off and he dropped to the floor, curled and leaning on his toes.

"Aw…! He's so cute, 'Geal!" Zack cried from beside him, his eyes twinkling in happiness. Angeal turned to look over his shoulder, his hands stuck under his hair, arms raised, posed to pull his hair from his shirt collar. He smiled lopsidedly, and hummed a noise of affirmation. "Indeed he is." He smiled and pulled his hair out.

Cloud took the boxers and attempted to put them on before anyone could see anything.

Angeal was apparently the only one with enough respect to let him change without staring at him, though he did give moogle points to Sephiroth for at least trying to look away.

He pulled on the slacks and waited for Zack to give him the shirt. The small raven waited a bit before giving it to him, and when he did, watched as Cloud pulled his arms through it, flexing the small developing muscles. "Zack…" Cloud whined. "Stop staring!"

"Can't help it!" Zack shrugged back. "You're just so cute!"

"Puppy…" Angeal groaned from behind him. Genesis smirked from beside him, his red silk dress shirt already on. "Yeah, Zack, you've already jumped the kid."

Zack stroked his imaginary goatee, and closed his eyes in thought. "Indeed, you make a point," he replied in a mock voice. He smiled again and watched as Angeal took to taking out the wrinkles in Cloud's powder blue shirt. "But can you blame me when he looks like that?" He pointed at Cloud and grinned.

Cloud felt like he was drowning in the shirt. It was strewn across his shoulders, just barely covering them. The shirt went to mid-thigh, and the sleeves swamped his hands. Angeal plucked at his collar and buttoned the last one, at the very top. It closed it, so it was closer to his neck, and rolled up the sleeves. "Well, that's Zack's shirt, so it's the closest to your size," Sephiroth said, seeing Cloud's glare to the large shirt. Cloud silently plucked at it and mumbled, "I didn't know I was this ridiculously small…"

Zack hugged him from behind and breathed into his ear, "I don't think it's ridiculous…" Cloud relaxed into his grip and sighed. "I think it's charming."

"Pup…" Angeal warned. "We only have a few potions left, so hurry up so we can leave. I made reservations."

"Reservations?" Cloud squeaked, eyes wide. "But… Isn't that for fancy stuff?" Sephiroth hummed a little and Genesis clicked his tongue. "Of course! We wouldn't send you to only a normal place for our first date, would we?"

Cloud gurgled incoherently and ended it with a sigh and a blush. "Well… I guess I didn't… really expect it, I guess…"

Genesis scoffed. "What people don't take their lover –"

"Lovers!" Zack cheered.

"– to a nice place on their first date?" he finished, pointedly ignoring Zack. Angeal chuckled lowly, breathy and rumbly. "He came from the boonies, Gen," Angeal supplied, "And from Nibelheim at that. The fanciest they get is their famous warm chocobo pizza."

"And it's good!" Cloud defended. Zack cooed at him and petted his hair, which seemed to stand rigid and tense. "That makes you a cannibal, you know," Zack laughed and barely dodged Cloud's swipe. "Whoo, that was fast. Chocobo-head's got claws, yeah?" he whistled.

Zack hugged Cloud from behind, lifting him up. They looked like a little boy and a cat, Cloud's arms raised nearly above his head. He looked grumpily over at Angeal and Sephiroth. Genesis cleared his throat and opened the bedroom door, watching as everyone filed out, Zack still holding Cloud. Cloud's shirt was bunching up from where he was slipping, and Angeal nearly had a fit while Sephiroth snuck peeks and Genesis flat-out stared. He grinned and watched as Angeal tugged at Zack's arm and released the little blonde cadet, where he almost ungracefully flopped onto the carpeted ground. Sephiroth picked him up by both arms and lifted him to his feet before turning with an elegant _whoosh_ out the door. Angeal followed while smacking off some of the wrinkles and Cloud stammered a few times when they hit his lower back. Zack snuck one in too, and blamed it on Angeal when Cloud turned with a bright flushed face.

They made it to the restaurant quickly, being only a few minutes away from Shin-Ra, surprisingly. Cloud laughed quietly from behind the group when they reached it, his eyes closed in contentment as he felt the cold snow melt and dribble down his face. "What're you laughing about?" Zack asked and prodded him in the ribs. Cloud opened his eyes and focused on Zack, curling his lips into a small smile. "It's snowing. Like in Nibelheim," he replied quietly. Then he looked up.

The entire area was basked in colorful light, little rainbows everywhere because of the crystal chandelier. There were booths, stuffed and plush and expensive-looking, and chairs that were higher than the ones at Angeal's apartment. The tables were all rounded on one side and flat against the wall on the other. The space was large, and the quiet tones of beige and white made it seem larger. Somehow, Cloud felt smaller than he normally did, and he knew they wouldn't be sitting in the chairs.

They were escorted to a booth by a dark-haired girl whose color bordered between dark brown and light black. She gave them their menu and introduced herself as Chloe before bowing and walking away. Cloud glanced warily at the menu and felt a stroke starting when he saw the prices. Zack must've felt him tense beside him because he wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulder and whispered, "It's okay."

"Don't worry about the prices, we've got it," Angeal chuckled from beside Zack, on the curved part of the table. Sephiroth glanced up from beside Genesis, who was unhappily leaning against the wall and muttering LOVELESS under his breath. "It is of no concern to you what the price is," he said quietly, and set his menu down. He held his hands in his lap and Cloud mimicked him, trying his hardest for table etiquette. Chloe came back nearly a moment after they decided their drinks and took them all before walking away, stopping on the way to retrieve a glass from another table.

"So, Spike, how you likin' it so far?" Zack asked in his country drawl, nudging Cloud a little closer. Cloud looked around once more and replied softly, "It's nice."

"See? I told you he would've liked it!" Zack grinned. Angeal chastised him and poked the menu. "Did you find what you're eating, pup?"

"Yeah. I'll help Spiky with his!" Zack flipped open the menu again and scanned it. "You don't like either sweet or sour… And spicy is definitely out of the question." He poked out his lower lip and scanned the menu again, finding a strange Wutainese dish that Cloud couldn't even hope to pronounce. "This! I'll just point at it, and hope she knows what she's doing!"

Chloe came back with her strange waitress-senses and looked at the dishes while passing out the drinks. Her lips drew into a small smile when she caught what Cloud wanted and he wondered if he was allowed to make small talk with the waitress before she disappeared again.

"What's his name?" he asked, before even realizing he had thought it completely through. Chloe gave him a strange look and he continued on, quietly, not wanting to disrupt the rest of the restaurant. "The guy you like. He's probably the chef that makes this dish, isn't he?"

She stood there, and the rest of Cloud's company stayed quiet, wondering what he was doing. "I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, and I'm sorry if I was. Just wondering."

"Abel," she replied, and her voice was the sound of chimes, much quieter than the country girls at Cloud's small village. "His name's Abel."

"I'm sure if you go for it, he'll like you back," Cloud smiled, and wondered if he was to really talk, since it had been the opposing party that came to him. "You're a beautiful young woman, have your life ahead of you. Besides, Abel and Chloe, Chloe and Abel. Both have a nice ring to it, don't they?"

She gave him a strange look and smiled, nodding. "Thank you, I will." She walked away and gave the orders to the chef, before tending to another client.

"How'd you know that, Spike?" Zack asked, speaking up after a few moments of silence. He dragged his arm down to the table in front of him and leaned on his other hand. Cloud thought about it long and hard and shrugged his shoulders, drawing his lips to his straw. "She smiled when she saw my dish. She had that kind of… reminiscent smile, I guess. I thought she liked something connected to it, so I asked."

"And you're sure you're 16?" Genesis asked, propping his head up with an arm, too. Cloud laughed quietly. "Yeah. It was the same face my mom made when I asked about my dad. Like she was remembering the best parts of her life."

"You're mature for your age," Angeal stated. He nodded once and waited patiently for the food, while engulfed in a conversation between Sephiroth and Genesis. It sounded like something about the new actors for the LOVELESS play.

"You really are mature for your age, though. What happened to your dad?" Zack asked. Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "I kept hearing that he died in the Wutai war. I'm not sure. It was when I was little." Zack nodded patiently and hugged Cloud from beside him, fingers locked around Cloud's right shoulder and brushing against the wall. He inhaled Cloud's scent and sighed happily. "You know, I'm happy we got to meet you, Chocobo," he muttered. He felt Cloud shift and suddenly Cloud's face was against his breastbone. "Your heart is stuttering," Cloud observed, muffled against the cotton fabric of Zack's light indigo shirt. "And why? I mean, I'm a new cadet."

"Because, you're you. And that's why I'm all giddy like Genesis and LOVELESS," he replied back. They stayed like that and eventually lost time because suddenly Zack was jumping into a straight line and some food that smelled absolutely _delicious_ was placed in front of him. He glanced up and saw Chloe with a small smile plastered on her face. She looked at him and said, "He said yes."

"That's wonderful!" Cloud smiled. "I told you so."

"And I'm glad you did. Thank you so very much." And she walked away, sauntering down to the kitchen, probably to her new boyfriend. Zack clapped Cloud on the back and grinned, teeth laced with a tender-looking meat. "Good job, Spiky! You're officially Cupid!"

Cloud smiled lightly and bit into the noodles. Today was a good day.

**ASGZC**

The blonde had woken up to rushed curses and stomps. Looking over, he saw Genesis fumbling into his pants and jumping on one foot. Some more curses and he dragged himself from bed. He unbuttoned the pants and smiled sleepily when Genesis gave him a look. He deflated, noticing it was Cloud and smiled back, a bit lopsided, now that Cloud noticed it. It seemed the smirk was eternally embedded into his face. "Did I wake you, little one?" he asked, cradling Cloud's face, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I had to get ready for classes anyway," he muttered groggily, "What time is it?"

"Around 2 or so, which means I might be late," Genesis sighed. Cloud smiled again and walked out to the kitchen, making a small breakfast for the redhead: 'dunky' eggs and sausage, with a small piece of toast and a banana on the side. He set out the dishes and walked to the living room, grabbing the red coat from beside the couch and handing it to Genesis on his way from the bathroom. Cloud walked back to the kitchen and flipped the eggs, and lathered the toast with butter and strawberry preserves. He flipped the sausage over and set to sprinkling the salt and pepper over the eggs. Genesis walked in just as he was turning off the burners and setting the table. "Here, you still need to eat healthy." Genesis gave a happy sigh and walked to the table, eating the food at a leisurely pace.

The small cadet walked to the bathroom and took a five-minute shower and walked back out, just as Genesis was finishing with his food. Cloud walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek before saying a quiet, "Good bye. Be careful."

"I will, little one," the redhead smiled gratefully and turned with that same dramatic _fwip_ that matched his personality.

When the door closed, Cloud hadn't been so aware that the apartment was so big.

* * *

><p>There's the next chapter! I am 27 of the way done! And also, go to my profile and vote for the next pairing I should write! Well, when I get to it. I made a promise to a new friend for a fic. Its Dante/Nero, and will probably be rated M.


	3. Christmas Presents

The third chapter of 'The Price of Freedom'! Its a rather small chapter, and my excuse is... gotta think of one first... I'm saving your retinas. There, that's plausible. And also, for anyone who remembers this story as the ridiculously long one-shot, should remember this part. This... is SMUT. Between five guys. Wow, once again, as Angeal said in the beginning, "That's a lot of limbs to keep track of."

* * *

><p>The days from the end of August quickly turned into September, and October quickly came after. Cloud was running around, almost last-minute, when he learned of Angeal's birthday. The party was short, but a lot of people came, since the raven-haired Commander was one that near-everyone got along with, once they got past his height and build. Cloud had stuck to the simple stuff, getting a card that talked, and buying a flower from a nice girl in Sector 7. It had been white heather, and he blushed deeply when he tried to explain to Angeal, "The girl I bought the flower from, she said that white heather – the flower – meant protection, for your wishes to come true and good luck."<p>

Angeal had pecked him on the nose – with everyone in the room even! – and said a deep, rumbly "Thank you."

**ASGZC**

Quickly afterward, near two weeks, Genesis had come home. Cloud was lounging on the couch, having done everything for his classes that week and it had been Sunday. There was a knocking on the door and Cloud jumped up, hoping it was one of his lovers. He had been surprised when Genesis stood there, wet from rain, and smiling. He was hugged and lifted, then buried his face in the chest in front of him and his hands in the wet leather of the redhead's back. "Welcome home, Genesis," Cloud murmured.

"I'm home," was the reply and he glanced around, looking for the others, perhaps. Cloud kissed him full on the lips and answered the unspoken question, "Angeal's teaching, Sephiroth's doing paperwork, and Zack's on a mission. He should be home in another day or two."

"What's the date?" Genesis asked, slumping against Cloud, and burying his nose in the white-blonde hair. "Almost November. The 31st, actually."

"Oh…" he whined, flopping onto the couch and hiding his face with his arm. Cloud tried to peel the limb from the other's face but failed. "What's wrong, Gen?" he asked.

"I'm getting so old!" Genesis whined, fidgeting and turning in the couch. "My birthday's tomorrow…"

Cloud looked up, surprised, then a bit disgruntled. Why didn't anyone tell him their birthday _besides_ the same week it was? He then frowned and went straight to the desktop in the corner and spent the next few hours online.

He grinned and deleted the history before shutting it off. He quietly stepped to the door and crept out. He glanced both ways before making a dash to the door to the complex and yanking it open. He spotted Angeal and Sephiroth walking down the cement walkway and darted to the bushes, holding his breath and calming himself. They walked by, only slowing down and turning their quizzical gazes to the bush, then continued on. Cloud sighed, knowing that if they caught him, they would ask where he's going.

He tiptoed through the alleys now, and finally stopped at a cute but broken-down church. Walking in, he saw the girl and waved shyly. "Hey, Aeris," he whispered. The wooden pews were glossy with the moonlight and he walked past them, only glancing at them before smiling at the brunette.

"Hey, Cloud. Who's it for this time?" she asked, just as quietly. "Genesis," he replied, and added, "I was thinking the eglantine. It said it means something about poetry, but I wanted to ask you first."

"Pretty much, in a nutshell," she giggled and walked to a spot in the back of the small garden, where she carefully clipped a bright pink flower. He smiled at it, and stroked the petals, feeling the soft fuzz underneath his fingertips. "Thanks, Aeris. Here's a bit extra," Cloud pulled out a five gil note and gave it to her and waved. "Nice seeing you. I hope you do well."

"With customers like you, I think I will," she waved back, and went back to tending to the garden.

Cloud crept back to Shin-Ra and snuck through the doors again. He slipped through the living room and crept to search underneath the bed. Slipping further under, he failed to notice the figures at the door, and when he started scooting back, he realized he was stuck on something. Cloud squeaked and blushed, wiggling his hips to get loose.

"Angeal, he's _wanting_ something to happen, isn't he?" he heard Zack ask huskily. Stilling himself, he moved the bag into the small area of light and dropped the flower into it gently, the tissue already packed in the bottom comforting the flower even more.

"Guys…" Cloud whined, moving the bag back toward the wall. "I'm stuck."

"What'd you do this time, Cloud?" Angeal sighed. He heard Genesis snicker and faintly wondered why before his ass was smacked by Zack. "Zack!" he squeaked. "Sephiroth?"

"What'd you do, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked. In the darkness of underneath the bed in a dark room, he only saw the shadow of Sephiroth shifting. "I thought I dropped something here earlier," Cloud replied, "But I guess I didn't."

Angeal bent down next to the cadet and wedged his fingers between the shirt and the bed. Plucking the cotton free, he pressed Cloud closer to the ground – and by extension, his backside higher – and shuffled the blonde out. Cloud gasped for air and grinned awkwardly. "Thanks, 'Geal."

Angeal nodded and left for the kitchen, probably making food. And now that Cloud actually smelled the air, he could smell chocobo of some kind. Immediately his eyes dropped and his mouth started watering. "Dude, you're a cannibal!" Zack laughed, and Cloud closed his mouth, wiping at the drool.

"If you think about it…" Genesis laughed along and, again, Cloud could only give credit to Sephiroth who tried to stop his low snickers.

"Dinner's done!" Angeal called. Zack and Genesis walked to the kitchen and saw Cloud sitting at the table, already plucking at the Shake-and-Bake chocobo. "When did you-?" Zack asked, miffed.

"While ago. We walked here while you guys were laughing," Cloud explained, swallowing a fatty piece. Now that Genesis actually looked over, he noticed Sephiroth sitting on the other side with a fry in his hands.

"Cannibal Chocobo, on the loose!" Zack snickered and Angeal threw in a hearty laugh before settling himself, his shoulders still shaking. "Like you have any room to talk, _pup_."

"I don't eat my own kind- Wait… Pup? I'm not a dog, 'Geal!"

Cloud laughed a little and calmed down before passing the dinner and night in silence, thinking. He then smiled and stayed awake while the rest went to bed.

The next morning, they had their own private party for Genesis, who swore that he was still nineteen, even though he'd scoff and turn the other way, just to keep the others from seeing his small smirk. He had gotten an extravagant gift from Sephiroth, a simple sword cleaner from Angeal that wouldn't damage his sword, and a mastered Fire materia from Zack, though he really didn't want to know how _that _happened. Cloud approached Genesis after the small meal and gave him the small baggy.

"Here… Happy nineteenth, Genesis," Cloud laughed a bit and waited for the redheaded Commander to open the gift. Pulling out the flower, Genesis smiled softly, still with that cocky smirk embedded in his face, and thanked Cloud before putting the flower with the white heather and white orchid, saying, "Place needed a little more color."

He then read the piece of paper and hugged Cloud, nearly suffocating the small cadet.

"Thank you," he breathed.

**ASGZC**

November bled into December, and now it was Christmas Eve.

Cloud had been talking with Aeris, and sighed. "I really do want to show them that I really, really, _really_ like them, but I can't find the right way! I was doing the flowers only for their birthdays…"

Aeris looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "You know, I finally met Zack," she started slowly, "And he said the exact same thing about you. Maybe if you… took it all the way, that'd be good enough. Remember, mind, heart, body and soul. You've given them almost everything else, Cloud."

Cloud blushed, his cheeks, nose, and ears burning with embarrassment. His scratched his nose and turned his head, glancing at the pews behind them. "Y-Yeah, I guess."

"I'm not telling you that you should, and I'm not forcing you to, either," Aeris reassured, "I'm putting it as a suggestion that you should only do when you're ready."

"Yeah, I've wanted to do it for a while, after Genesis had to go to Wutai," Cloud admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "I realized that we're always in a war zone, and I don't want them to die without me showing my affection for them."

"Shilly-shally, dilly-dally," Aeris laughed and added, "Might want to hurry, Cloud. You'd be surprised at how much time it takes on getting an outfit ready."

Cloud nodded and walked out, thanking Aeris on the way. He walked to the apartment and stood at the doorway, watching from the hallway as the clocked ticked into midnight.

Christmas morning.

Cloud held his breath and walked into their bedroom, planning on just waiting for them to come home and see where it goes from there. He was not, however, planning on getting ambushed by an overactive puppy and tackled with shiny baby blue ribbon.

"Zack?" Cloud gasped. Zack just continued to strip him down and finally when he was left only in his baby blue boxers did he realize the situation. "Aeris called you, didn't she?"

"Yup!" he shouted and finally stripped Cloud's last defense of modesty. Cloud blushed, his face bright red and Zack laughed. "Guess what their presents are!" Zack was already in bright violet wrapping, with a small bow on his shoulder, and stripped naked. Cloud wiggled as Zack tied the ribbon around his body, and tied it in a little bow around his hip. "Are you done yet?" Cloud whispered, peeking open an eye. "Yup. They should be home soon!" Zack jumped on the bed and shuffled around in the sheets before they were a cottony and wrinkly mess. He patted the sheets and waited until Cloud sat down nervously. He then kissed Cloud's fingers, working his way up his arm and to his jaw. Lacing his tongue with the smaller boy's, he worked his hands around the other's chest. The door clicked open and he was yanked away by Zack, and pressed into the mattress.

Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth all stood at the door, gazing down at the two. Genesis was the first to speak, "This is nice to come home to." A grunted agreement was all Angeal offered before he walked to the bed and kissed Zack while roaming his hands around Cloud's hips, pressing circles into the dips. Genesis came up next, massaging Cloud's head and kissing him, tongues wrestling in Cloud's mouth.

Cloud felt Sephiroth cupping his erection and groaned, sucking on Genesis' tongue. He broke away when Sephiroth's tongue lapped out, licking at his weeping tip. "Ah! Nnn…" He squirmed and tossed his head back. Genesis sucked at his collarbone and groaned when Angeal stroked his erection, still stuck in a lip-lock with Zack.

Cloud gasped as his ribbon was torn apart, and Zack groaned. Cloud shivered and gasped again, closing his eyes. Genesis pulled away and he whimpered, bucking his hips. "Open your eyes," he mumbled against his ear, "Watch Zack."

Cloud opened his eyes slowly and turned to Zack beside him. The raven arched his back as Angeal thrust into his body, alternating between slow, deep thrusts and quick shallow ones. Sephiroth moved to bobbing his head against the blonde's hips and sucking and nibbling at the tip. Cloud arched as Sephiroth licked down to his hole, dipping his tongue into it and massaging his twin globes.

"Nnn… Se-Sephiroth…" Cloud glanced down and only saw Genesis' lavender-blue eyes staring up at him. "Cloud…" Zack mumbled from beside him. The blonde glanced back up, his blue eyes lazily trailing around Zack's body and snapping up to Angeal when he did a deep thrust into Zack. Both ravens did a sort of mangled groan and came in unison. Cloud whimpered and shifted his hips, then bit back a groan when Sephiroth's still leather-clad finger prodded and brushed past his sphincter. Genesis trailed his way down to Cloud's fully erect cock and took it, already hitting the back of the redhead's throat. The other swallowed and Cloud whimpered as he stilled, seeing stars. He felt the slight burn of two fingers stretching him and arched his back, just wanting the General to hit that one spot to make it go away.

"Oh!" Cloud gasped, and arched his back into a near-ninety degree angle. Suddenly, there were three fingers and he felt the saltiness in his eyes as it burned, but it quickly went away again as his prostate was brushed then fingered. "Ahn! Nn… Sephi-i-ro- Oh! Genesis!" Cloud alternated between their names and gurgled a muffled "'Geal…" when Angeal started flicking his nipples. There were four fingers in his ass now, and as the burn registered, there was pleasure, and then nothing as they were removed.

"Please…" Cloud gasped, tears in his glassy eyes. So much pain, so much pleasure, want, and greed all mixed together in one giant whirlwind of emotions and it left him confused and happy at the same time.

"This'll probably hurt, little one, but it'll be okay." Genesis murmured in his ear and he was thrusting into Cloud. Cloud gasped and shook, the painful pleasure back again. He quickly got used to the feeling, Angeal's low rumbling voice in his ear, calming him. Cloud wiggled his hips, and there were deep, quick thrusts into his body now. An explosion of euphoria flashed behind his eyes as that one spot was pressed, harder and harder then changed to teasing and randomly flipping. It didn't take long for him to cum, and Genesis followed when he was suddenly hyperaware of everything going on around him; Sephiroth fucking Angeal, while the two ravens were sucking each other off.

He relaxed from his arch and breathed heavily. Genesis licked his stomach and smirked, feeling the goosebumps on the other's skin. Cloud was suddenly aware of the redhead shifting away, and Angeal quickly replaced him, prodding at his stomach, and watching in amusement as the cum drained from his ass. Cloud looked up at Angeal, his blue eyes dark and hooded and gasping. Angeal kissed his jaw as he thrust into him, and groaned. "Fuck…" he groaned. "Fucking Ifrit…"

Cloud, however, couldn't even say anything. His mouth was open in a wide scream, and he felt Zack turn his head and suddenly they were locked in a lip war. Cloud pressed his tongue against Zack's and won, suddenly wrestling in Zack's mouth, tongue pressing against his teeth and gums. He gasped as Angeal found his prostate now, and Cloud quickly bit the youngest Commander's neck, drawing blood.

Zack groaned and clawed at Cloud's back. "Genesis!" he ground out. Sephiroth moved behind Genesis and thrust in one quick movement, and the redhead stilled, letting the pain pass before pressing against the General's groin. They quickly started a synchronistic movement and Cloud was pressed against Angeal again. Angeal started fisting Cloud's own erection and moved to shallow quick thrusts, teasing the young blonde. "'G-Geal…!" Cloud moaned, pressing his face against Zack's chest.

"A-Ah!" Cloud came first, squeezing Angeal's cock, and felt the warmth flood him again. Zack groaned in his ear and fisted his hair before coming, the white fluid pressing between their bodies.

Cloud was panting now, tongue licking at his lips and eyes glazed over. Zack knelt between his legs and lapped at the cock before him, springing the half-alive erection back to life quickly. Cloud groaned and whimpered when Zack clambered up to his body and started kissing his face, and Cloud's tongue darted out to meet his. The raven turned his head, and he watched in fascination as Genesis was pulled onto Sephiroth's cock, then leant backward, bending his spine in a perfect arch, and took Angeal's own into his mouth.

He groaned when Zack stopped and grinned at him, turning around so there was a large, perfectly-endowed erection in his face. Cloud darted his tongue out to lick at it, and found he liked the sweet-spicy-bitter taste of it.

Cloud kissed it, feeling Zack mimic his actions then grabbed at the erection, taking it into his mouth. Zack did the same things, and wouldn't move until Cloud did, attempting to take it all in the first bob of his head. He gagged, then took in only a little of the length, going a bit further every time. He hummed when Zack did the same thing, and there was an increase in the sweet-spicy-bitter taste. Cloud sucked harder, nipping at the foreskin and lapping at the slit, wanting to taste more of the beautiful cock.

Suddenly, the length was taken from him and he whined, also faced with the loss of the heat of his own. He glanced down and saw Zack fingering himself, then hovering over Cloud. The blonde knew what he was about to do and barely comprehended what was going to happen before Zack sat down on his length, taking it all in. He lifted himself, then slammed back down, twisting his hips a bit before repeating the process. Cloud pressed upward and grabbed at Zack's hips, eventually meeting Zack's falls with his own thrusts. "Cloud… Clo- Oh! Gaia! Cloud!"

The groaning of the three men beside him did him, and he pressed closer to that heat, throwing his head back and coming. Zack groaned and did the same, falling over and on top of Cloud. He was removed, and Cloud could barely force a coherent thought before there were lips at his ass again. He groaned and pressed closer to the tongue. Sephiroth glanced up, looking past the proud erection and into the overexerted blue eyes.

Cloud glanced up, fighting the weariness from his body. Sure, he had stamina, but four SOLDIERs… That was almost too much!

Cloud gasped as Sephiroth pressed in, giving him no warning. The General was slightly bigger than everyone there, and the cadet almost felt full, but he rather liked the pressure and fullness of it all.

Sephiroth worked at a slow, deep pace and Cloud felt like he was about to cum only because of the wonderful teasing pressure. The General took his time, and by the time he felt the familiar warm gush into his ass, he had been done in twice. Cloud came for the last time, and fell asleep, ignoring the chuckles and laughter from his other lovers.

**ASGZC**

"When's your birthday, Seph?" Cloud asked, half-awake a few minutes before the countdown would start. Sephiroth was holding Cloud and Genesis, Angeal strewn across the floor in front of them as well as Zack, who was cradled in Angeal's chest and allowing Cloud to use his back as a foot rest.

"I'm not sure," Sephiroth grumbled, nuzzling Genesis' hair, drawing a tired rant from the redhead. "I'm not aware of when I was born."

"Well, how about…" Cloud stopped as the countdown commenced, cheering when it went to five. Sephiroth grabbed his face and kissed him, and Cloud was dragged between the four men, stopping in time for him to shout, "One!" and for the ball to drop. Cloud chuckled a bit and looked over at Sephiroth, who was looking pleased with himself. "How about we make today your birthday?"

The General looked baffled almost but recovered quickly and nodded. "I would like that."

Cloud smiled and looked behind the couch, where he grabbed a small silver baggy. "Here. This was for you, and I had a feeling you'd say something like that. It means purity in the flower language."

Sephiroth took the bag with hesitant hands and plucked a small white flower from the bag and fingered it. "It's a Star of Bethlehem," he smiled and set the flower on his lap, and grabbed the small piece of paper in the bag.

It was a picture of them on their third date, where they had started on a walk and ended up getting rained on. They had asked a random bystander to take a picture, and she almost looked like she was about to explode from sheer happiness.

Sephiroth smiled slowly. He leaned over, disturbing Genesis and kissed Cloud on the lips. Cloud murmured against them, "Midnight on New Year's Day. That's when your birthday is."

Sephiroth pulled back and said, "That's nice." He smiled slightly, hiding it from everyone except for himself. "That's very nice."

* * *

><p>Ha! Chapter 3! So, um... it'd be nice to know how I'm doing. Especially on the smut. First time writing it and all. Now that I hopped straight into the fivesome, I don't think I'll be able to do anything less. (groans in corner)<p>

Also, I'm doing two different polls, not sure which one's up now. One's for if you're a Xiaolin Showdown fan. The other is for my readers on this fic. Or you could just leave your answer in a review. The question is "Would you like me to post the date scenes for this fic as a separate story?" And also, for every five reviews, I'll upload a day faster. Right now, its for every nine days. So, five reviews, and it'll be eight days, another five would be seven, etc.


	4. Apology

Well, a really quick sorry to you guys. I had messed up on some of the scenes and their progression, so I'm going to put it on hiatus really quick (maybe a week or two) just so I can fix up the chapters. Seriously, it only chapter 4 and 5 I messed up, though, and I hope you guys forgive me!

On another note, I have to redo Shadows, because my computer got a virus and messed up that document. Opposing Forces is probably going to be on hiatus for a while longer (sorry to those who enjoy it and FantomoDrako). When I finish up a few school projects I have left, I'll get to them immediately. During the summer, there probably will be many more uploaded chapters and maybe even (sparkly eyes) A NEW STORY.

Yeah, umm... Don't count on it much though. Some stories I do are really confusing and require a lot of thought. I like to do the whole "what-would-happen-if-this-happened?" thing.

FINALLY (Bahamut this note is long) I was putting a lot of thought into a "if-Zack-lived" thing. It's really planned out and everything and I was going to put a kind of summary thing in here so I can get some feedback from my fellow hardcore FF gamers who could help me flesh this out for real. Its also going to be a AGSZC pairing where it follows the canon story (up until AD, because I haven't played DoC yet, only seen the cutscenes). But they LIVE, because I know how a lot of people were both disappointed and happy at the end of this story. And maybe make it into a sort of sequel for this story?

Sephiroth was kicked out of the Lifestream because he had the J cells, and Cloud had been indirectly implied that he ALSO had J cells from the whole tested-on-for-four-years thing. So, that might mean that Zack was tested on for it as well. I was thinking that maybe it applies to the G and S cells as well, so that means that Angeal and Genesis would be okay as well (even though he's live anyway; as shown on DoC). The G cells were made using the same technology, and the S cells are descended from the J cells. That means that the mako and the S/J/G cells may have fused, and so its a bit on the impossible side to actually KILL them (as made known by Sephiroth who doesn't DIE). Maybe that could mean that AGSZC pairing from this story (or another, if we don't want a sequel) could be reborn, but the plot could be about them finding each other, with Aeris (bless her heart, I love this girl) guiding them to each other where they live happily ever after.

How does that sound as either a separate story or a sequel? Review your thoughts, comments, feedback, et cetera, et cetera. I'd really like to start working on this story, too, and I hope for the best!


End file.
